


Ships In The Night

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon and Tim visit Martin's grave. A tiny post-S3 AU.
Relationships: Tim Stoker & Jonathan Sims
Series: TMA October Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Ships In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "Grief". A rare gen from me!

Eventually it happens: Jon and Tim end up visiting Martin's grave at the same time.

It's a grey day, the shades of the world matching what Tim feels inside. He tenses when he sees Jon standing by the grave, starting to hesitate; he looks down at the flowers in his hands, the simple daffodils, and although he knows Martin loved them, he is struck by shame. 

Just like Tim himself, they aren't enough.

He stalls, standing there with his flowers that aren't enough, staring at the grave along with Jon. The rain feels cold on his skin when it starts to fall, but Tim makes no move to shield himself from it, and neither does Jon.

They are both quite soaked by the time Jon sighs, sliding his hands into the pockets of his wet coat. He turns around, his eyes widening when he sees Tim, his lips parting as if he's about to speak.

Tim clutches his daffodils, takes a step forward.

Jon looks away, starting to walk. They pass each other and neither of them says a word.


End file.
